Unconditionally
by Journalism13
Summary: Antonio Dawson falls in love after life gives him things he wasn't expecting. Now he has to start the biggest one of his life: not losing his true love, Sylvia Brett.


** Author's Note: Hey ya! This is a first for me. Leave reviews because if I have reviews, I will write and I am accepting beta reads if you need a beta. Also, I'm accepting ideas for this story along with other Fire and PD story ideas. PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME! This story is dedicated to Bubbly88Tay. You are AMAZING and this is for you! Thank you! You know why this is for you along with the secret meaning of this story…**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire nor Chicago PD. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. The title of this story comes from Katy Perry and her song "_Unconditionally_." It is my favorite song and I invite you to give it a listen sometime. You won't regret it!**

The ambulance sped down the road like it was the end of the world. For Antonio, he knew it was a life or death situation.

Peter Mills was driving the ambo like a bat out of hell, and traffic was parting for him like Moses was parting the Red Sea.

Gabby was trying not to cry. She knew her brother was in love and his love and her brother's life was in her hands.

Her firefighter gear was covered in blood. Not her blood though. She knew it was way too dangerous for them and the situation was a bad one for all. She also knew Peter Mills loved and adored his new partner just as he loved and adored Elise, his real sister. Gabby knew they had a brother/sister relationship, which she believed made Mills going to ambo an easier transition for the once promising squad member.

The 21st District Intelligent Unit was on the scene for the call. Two violent gangs in the area were having a shootout when a gas main exploded at an apartment. They covered the scene and Antonio was compromised the second they pulled up.

Brett was trying to rescue a 5 year-old girl who was on the scene and needed help. Sylvia went in with no one to cover her and Lindsay saw her. She went to cover the paramedic, but it was too late. Brett was shot: once in the shoulder and once near the hip, which caused her to bleed quickly at the scene. Halstead and Hank came in with Adam covering him along with Atwater. Both men watch Hank and Jay get Sylvia while Antonio screamed her name. Voight then went to the driver's side first making sure Mills safely made it to the wheel of the rig. Voight then made his way to the passenger side firing his gun for protect as the gang members fired at him still.

"Damnit Brett," Gabby screamed as the bleeding got worse. "You are not allowed to die today on my watch. I worked my ass off to see you get here safely, so you're not allowed to die on me."

Antonio heard Mills make a radio call to main about Sylvia's condition. She was gravely pale and was hovering over the thin line of life and death.

"She's flat lining," Gabby yelled. "Mills, let Voight drive and Antonio sit next to him. I need you back here NOW!"

This was not a good situation for the four people in the rig. They knew the young woman was not ok and the situation was growing worse. As the seconds went by, they knew it was all they had to save her.

As they finally arrived at the hospital, the rest of 21st Intelligent Unit was there along with Platt and Burgess and Roman. As the doctor took Sylvia back to emergency surgery, they learned she lost three units of blood and the wounds were causing a lot of internal bleeding. Hermann, Casey, Otis, Newhouse and Severide finally arrived to support Gabby. Antonio finally started crying in Burgress' and Lindsay's arm with Voight watching the strong man break.

Voight knew Antonio was talking about marriage and proposal ideas to everyone in the unit. They knew he loved her and it came very softly then all at once. The divorce had been rough on him since Laura, his now ex-wife, had full custody of the kids. She had them for every holiday and one weekend a month Antonio would get them. The only upside for him was he received 80% of the money.

As the hours passed by, the rest of Truck 81 and Squad 3 came to the hospital. The gang member were arrested and the case was passed off to another district. Nadia and Platt arrived with the doctor following behind the women.

"Family of Sylvia Brett," the doctor asked to the room full of firefighters and cops as Gabby and Antonio stood up. "She has internal bleeding in multiple locations. We fixed one spot and another emgered. We removed both bullets, but the damage is great. She is in a medical coma and we don't know if we can or will be able to wake her up. She needs a miracle and blood."

The doctor continued to talk as Antonio left the room for air and to find the chapel. The chapel was on the ICU floor and he took out his rosary and started praying.

"Lord, I don't know if you are there or if you are even listening," Antonio said with a shaky voice. "She needs a miracle and I love her. I thought my one true love left me, but I have finally found her. The kids love her and I adore her. Please, please, please, please don't take her away from me."

"He is not that type of God," Hermann replied. "I heard every word you said and it is not cool what happened, but that's our job. We go where normal people don't run and she's one hell of a fighter. Believe me, she is. Just talk to me. What's your story with her?"

It was the first time he had been asked that specific question. What was their story?

Antonio cleared his throat and began his tale…


End file.
